Hero's Demise
by Depths Deeper Than Delphi
Summary: The fall of Gaea had brought on a time of peace and prosperity for the gods and their children, but all it took was one moment to bring it all crumbling down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own PJO or HOO.**

 **3rd Person POV-**

The fall of Gaea had brought on a time of peace; a time of prosperity for the gods and their children. Camp Half-Blood received an influx of new campers in the months after the second giant war has ended and their laughter could be heard echoing through the camp every day.

Life couldn't have been better for the seven heroes of the great prophecy and the son of Hades and the Daughter of Bellona. They were hailed as heroes within the camp and were finally free of any Prophecy.

 **[Flashback]**

It had been one week since Gaea was slain in the skies above Camp Half-Blood by the greatest heroes the world had ever seen and the Greek and Roman demigods had almost completed cleaning up and restoring the damaged camp. Roman's and Greek's relationship had improved tremendously under the guidance of Praetor Reyna Avila Ramirez Arrelano and for the first time in history, they embraced their Greek brothers and sisters.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, and Reyna were relaxing at the beach, staring off into Poseidon's domain when a bright flash of light revealed Hermes, the messenger of the gods. "Lord Zeus demands your presence on Olympus immediately," he said, and before anyone could react they were transported to the entrance of the throne room. The demigods stared through the doorway and at the magnificence architecture, while Annabeth had a smug smile on her face, and then said, "We better not keep the gods waiting".

The nine heroes walked into the throne room with their heads down. 'Room' is an understatement, it made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Once they reached the centre of the 'room', they faced the King of the Gods and bowed. "Rise demigods" Zeus thundered. "If it was not for your brave efforts, our reign over this world would have ended. As such, we see it fit to grant each of you a wish and before you ask, we are willing to grant you all godhood if you seek it.

Multiple gasps were heard from the centre of the throne room and they started to look around at each other in shock.

Before they could finish registering what they had heard, Zeus continued his speech, "Jason Grace, my son. I offer you godhood. If you desire, you shall become undying and serve as my Lieutenant for the rest of time." Jason glanced at Piper and then asked, "Will Piper receive immortality?" Zeus paused for a brief moment while locked eyes with Aphrodite, obviously having a conversation in their minds. "If that is what she wishes, then yes she will receive immortality." Again, Jason glanced at Piper, and she smiled and nodded her head. Jason took a deep breath and gave his father his answer, "I accept this gracious gift Lord Zeus." At this Zeus smiled and the council shot beams of pure energy into Jason, and his friends had to avert their gaze. After the light had died down, Jason stood strong, now 6ft 6, muscle-laden and his eyes were brighter pulsing with power.

Next up was Piper, who was called up by Aphrodite and was offered godhood, which she accepted. Much like with Jason, Piper's physique had been enhanced, with her kaleidoscope eyes even more vivid before and an aura of power and beauty surrounding her.

The rest of the council meeting went by like a flash. With Hazel, Frank, and Leo receiving immortality. Nico was granted partial immortality, much like the Hunters of Artemis and is now Hades' ambassador, and Reyna was also granted partial immortality to act as the Praetor of New Rome and Camp Jupiter for as long as the gods deemed fit.

Athena spoke next, "Annabeth, my daughter. What is it you desire?" After a minute of contemplation, she spoke. "I want to save my wish for a later date." and her mother replied saying "A wise choice my daughter."

It was at this moment that the three Fate's burst through the doors of the throne room startling all of its occupants. After recovering his composure, Zeus addressed the Fate's, "To what do we owe the honour Miladies?". The Fate's sighed and rolled their eyes before speaking. "We are here to give the new gods their domains. Jason Grace, you are the minor god of thunder. Piper McLean, you are now the minor god of beauty. Frank Zhang, you are now the minor god of beasts and war, and finally Hazel Levesque, you are now the minor goddess of the riches under the Earth." After they had finished speaking they vanished. The throne room was filled with excitement and yelling as the new gods celebrated the start of their new lives. After it had quieted down, Poseidon cleared his throat then yelled "PERCY JACKSON!" followed by a few moments of silence. "What is it you wish for my son?". With all eyes now on Percy, he shifted around uncomfortably until he finally decided what he wished for. "I wish for Hades and Hestia to return to the council and be returned their thrones, and, for the second time, I wish for the release the peaceful titans." His requests were met by nods of appreciation by most of the gods and Zeus sighed, "Very well, consider it done." Immediately after Zeus stopped speaking, two thrones rose from the floor and the end of the line of thrones. The first was made of bones with shadows intertwined between them and pulsing with a dark energy, and the second was made of pure fire. Hades and Hestia then took their seats on their thrones and smiled at Percy.

After the award ceremony had finished, Olympus went into full party mode with the Nine-Muses cranking up their tunes to eleven. Everyone present had a great time and partied till dawn. The couples were dancing slowly embracing each others presence and talked to their friends, along with accepting congratulations from a few gods. Once the party was over, the new gods, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Reyna were teleported into their CHB cabins and they all collapsed into their beds and then soon drifted into the realm of Morpheus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own PJO or HOO.**

 **3rd Percy POV**

Percy woke up to the sound of the breakfast horn echoing through his cabin as well as the bright sunshine leaking in through the closed blinds. Damn last night was amazing, he thought, and even though he only got a few hours of sleep, he was well rested and felt as if he could take on all of Gaea's giants.

"I better get ready" Percy muttered and proceeded to get dressed and go to the bathroom. Soon he left cabin number three wearing his orange CHB shirt, a pair of pants his Mum had gotten him and his camp necklace with beads commemorating all of his summers and adventures at Camp Half-Blood. The light breeze that swept through the camp ruffled his raven-black hair and led him towards the dining pavilion.

Once he got seated at his table, Chiron started his announcements; "The Romans will be departing today and returning to Camp Jupiter, and the Hunters will arrive after sunset. Also, we shall hold our annual capture the flag game against the Hunters tomorrow evening and I hope to see us victorious for once". Some campers snickered and groaned at Chiron's expectations.

 **Percy POV**

The rest of breakfast went by like a flash; I got a huge stack of blue pancakes drowned in maple syrup, a handful of hash-browns, and a glass of blue cherry-coke. I sacrificed the best portion of my food to my father and then went back to savour my breakfast.

 **[Time Skip]**

"Hey, Percy! Over here!" called Jason. "All right one sec" I replied. As I made my way over to the front of cabin one, I saw Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and Leo chatting amongst themselves and once I got to them they turned and greeted me with smiles plastered all over their faces and excitement radiating off of them. "Percy! We get our palaces today!" Confused, I stared at them and asked, "How can your palaces be finished when you have only been gods for less than a day?". "Duh, magic Seaweed brain." Annabeth replied, and I responded in the only way I knew how, "Oh". After that awkward exchange, they flashed to Olympus along with Annabeth to their new palaces.

Once they had left, I felt a strange tingling feeling in my gut, as if someone was watching me but I shrugged it off. Now I know my gut feeling is almost never wrong and has saved my life on multiple occasions… but this time feels… different.

As I made my way to the arena, I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like if I had accepted godhood. Would I still be with Annabeth? What would I be the god of? Would I become an Olympian? My thoughts were interrupted by a blinding flash and after the light had died down, Hermes stood before me with a grin on his face. "Hey Hermes, what's up?" I asked. "Lord Zeus and the council have a… proposition for you." He replied cryptically. I tried to ask what it was about but he merely waved off my questions and before I could ask him again I was transported to the middle of the throne room standing by the roaring hearth. I quickly bowed to Zeus and he motioned for me to stand. As he did this I noticed we were alone, not even Hermes was here. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't feeling nervous. "Now I assume you wondering why we have summoned you here today. Quite simply, we have a proposition for you. Tomorrow, we will grant you godhood and a place on our council as you have grown too powerful and are too much of an asset to Olympus to remain mortal. Before you leave, it would be wise to discuss this matter with Annabeth and see if she chooses to use her wish. That is all." Zeus boomed and I was promptly flashed back to my cabin.

So many questions were rushing through my mind at light speed, the biggest one being what will Annabeth say? Will she use her wish to join me as a god on Olympus? My head started to throb with all these questions and I decided to go for a swim at the beach to try and clear my head.

 **[Time Skip]**

 **3rd Person POV**

The sky was a deep and rich shade of orange with hues of pink and red scattered throughout; it seemed as though Apollo was as fond as flashy exits as his father was. The last lights of Apollo illuminated the clifftop overlooking the bright blue waters of the ocean, while a light sea breeze lazily made its way inland, bringing with it a refreshing spray of salt water.

Percy inhaled the intoxicating breeze and sighed. To Percy, the sunset was the most beautiful time of the day, partly because he was never a morning person, but mainly because of the brilliant patterns of light that were always strewn across the sky.

He had not yet had a chance to tell Annabeth what had happened on Olympus, but for some reason whenever he thought about her reaction he got butterflies in his stomach. 'Of course she would become a god and stay by my side for the rest of eternity!' Percy thought.

Suddenly a thin layer of mist descended upon the clifftop but seemed to dissipate as quickly as it arrived, so Percy thought nothing of it. He then got another strange feeling in his gut, but when he turned around all he could see was the lush forest mighty pine trees. Feeling satisfied everything was as it should be, Percy turned back to the ocean and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

Little did Percy know, a figure moved in the shadows of the pine trees, making their way to him. Just as the unknown figure reached Percy, the dinner horn echoed throughout the forest and he started to turn.

 **Authors Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own PJO or HOO.**

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Suddenly a thin layer of mist descended upon the clifftop but seemed to dissipate as quickly as it arrived, so Percy thought nothing of it. He then got another strange feeling in his gut, but when he turned around all he could see was the lush forest mighty pine trees. Feeling satisfied everything was as it should be, Percy turned back to the ocean and closed his eyes, deep in thought._

 _Little did Percy know, a figure moved in the shadows of the pine trees, making their way to him. Just as the unknown figure reached him, the dinner horn echoed throughout the forest and he started to turn._

In a panic, the figure launched a celestial bronze blade though Percy's heart. He let out a small gasp and then fell towards the ocean below.

The moment that his lifeless body hit the water, blow started leaking out and the sea exploded with ferocity seen never before. It was almost as if it was protecting its prince. The waves started becoming larger and larger until they were 16ft tall and smashing against the shoreline of Camp Half-Blood like artillery fire. Much like the waves, the wind was picking up and pure black clouds were descending upon the camp. An anguished roar could be heard from the ocean and a massive earthquake followed immediately after. Now the sea was an untamed beast and the storm had become a raging hurricane of pure destruction that was ripping up the forest and headed towards camp. When the earthquake started to lose its power it was replaced by an even larger quake, which was followed by another mighty roar.

 **Poseidon POV**

I was lounging on my throne in the mighty court when I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my guy that caused me to fall to the floor, both in pain and in surprise. There could have only been one cause for this, the death of one of my children, and the only child of mine that is not currently a god is… or was… Percy. The knowledge of his death washed over me and was replaced with anguish and sorry. My body was pulsing with an ethereal light and my physical form could no longer sustain my anger. My divine form took over and I let out a roar of pain and slammed my trident into the floor so hard that it cracked.

I flashed to the location where I felt Percy's body and screamed at the sight. It was true, the saviour of Olympus, my favourite child was dead. I flashed myself along with his body back to my throne room and started to sob uncontrollably. "Who did this to you Percy?" I murmured. I got no reply.

After I had placed his lifeless body on a bed I yelled "APOLLO!" , with such power that my palace started to shake. He flashed in with a confused look on his face and asked "Whats the problem Uncle P?" but after he saw the body he was speechless. He checked the body for any sign of life but he just shook his head and I felt the sorry building up inside of me once again, this time it release in waves, shaking the ocean to its core.

Hades then flashed panting like he had run a marathon. "I am sorry brother, but I felt his soul enter my domain. But do not worry, he has received Elysium." I nodded, too distraught for words. I then muttered "Leave", but they just stared at me. "LEAVE!" My palace shook once again and they flashed up hurriedly.

 **Annabeth POV**

I got back to the camp just before sunset and I inhaled the beautiful scent of fresh strawberries and pine needles. I wanted to see Percy and feel his warmth and hear his voice. I ran to his cabin. I knocked once, no response. I knocked again and again with no response. "SEAWEED BRAIN OPEN UP" I screamed. Still no response. Now I was fuming, how dare he ignore me! I kicked down the door, feeling a slight pain in the ankle I had broken during my trip through the sewers of Rome but I ignored it. I was confused. Where could he be? He was always in his cabin at this time of day. I was interrupted from my musings when the hunter's horn echoed through the camp.

 **Thalia POV**

I was so excited to see Annabeth and Kelp-head again and it was the perfect time to see them; no war, no fighting or anything. The hunt proudly marched through the camp boundary and towards the big house, and although we had lost many members during Orion's attack on our stronghold we were still proud. In the distance, I could see a figure with blonde hair running towards us and I couldn't help but smile. Once Annabeth reached us she hugged me, "It's so good to see you Thals!" she squealed. I chuckled at her and hugged her back. After we had become reacquainted we had reached the dining pavilion. I looked at the clear sky and deduced that it was almost dinner time. As the Lieutenant as the Hunt, I could do cool stuff like that.

After a few minutes the dinner horn rang but what happened next was unexpected; the ground started to shake uncontrollably and the wind sped up dramatically. This was followed by a roar supercharged with emotion; a roar that shook the very foundations of the camp. Everyone present was screaming their heads off in panic and Lady Artemis's face lost all colour and she looked petrified. She quickly regained her senses and flashed away, probably to Olympus.

Once she had gone, a wave of energy rushed through the camp caused the earth to shake with renewed vigour as well as bringing with it a massive hurricane. "EVERYONE TO YOUR CABINS!" I screamed. 'NOW!" After I had said that everyone started to sprint to their respective cabins while screaming their heads off.

 **3rd Person POV**

 **[On Olympus]**

A bolt of silver energy struck the sky above the throne room producing a deafening crack; Artemis's emergency call for the Olympian council. Within seconds all the gods flashed to their thrones will looks of fear, with the exception of the god of the sea. His throne was pulsing with so much raw power it had started to glow an ethereal green and cracks started to form on the floor all around it.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zeus raged. "The camp was in chaos father. The earth itself was shaking and there was a hurricane forming. Poseidon's wrath was greater than anything I have ever witnessed in my many millennia of life. I fear that he has lost something close to him and I pray to the Fates that I have guessed wrong." Artemis replied softly. She stared at Hades and he looked grim and shook his head. "I am sorry niece. My brother has indeed lost something dear to his heart. SomeONE dear to his heart." The throne room was deathly silent with only the crackle of the hearth being heard. Hestia began to sob. She knew exactly what Hades had meant. Perseus had united the gods so many times and he had restored her throne; she couldn't believe that he was no longer in the realm of the living. "What do you mean? Who has died?" Zeus demanded, completely oblivious to his brother's somewhat cryptic response. "Perseus Jackson has been murdered and now resides in Elysium."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own PJO or HOO.**

 **3rd Person POV**

 _"Perseus Jackson has been murdered and now resides in Elysium."_

Despair lingered around the throne room threatening to suffocate everything. Not even the hearth was the same; it was reduced to a smouldering lump of coals, obviously due to Hestia's grief at hearing of Percy's death. He had achieved another impossible feat; complete silence on Olympus. But of course, the silence had to be interrupted by an arrogant god. "So what? He's only a demigod." Ares sneered. All eyes were now directed at him and he shrunk back into his throne but they were soon brought away from the cowardly war god when there was a flash of green light. Poseidon's aura was so great that it was eating away at his physical form and crackling with the sound of a raging inferno. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy and he looked downright murderous. Before anyone could react, he hurled his trident at Ares and it impaled the god in his neck, decapitating the war god. Satisfied that his son, the greatest hero to ever live would no longer be insulted, he left in an ocean mist.

Every god present looked like a cat caught in the headlights of a speeding car; their eyes as wide as saucers and their mouths wide open. They only regained their sense when they saw Ares's head roll into the middle of the room. "HOLY SHIT!" Apollo cried.

 **Annabeth POV**

My mind was riddled with both worry and curiosity. I couldn't help the latter as I was a daughter of Athena, but mainly I was scared. Where is that Seaweed-brain? Why couldn't he come back? Is he injured? I started to weep at the thought of him being hurt, or even worse… dead. Don't be stupid Annabeth, my mind reasoned that if Kronos and Gaea couldn't kill him nothing could. That gave me a slight solace but I was still devastated.

 **[Back in the Throne Room]**

Chaos ensued after the decapitation of Ares. Most of the gods looked terrified of what the sea god had done, but not Zeus and Hera. They were livid. The throne room was filling with the smell of ozone and sparks were constantly flying of Zeus, while Hera was glowing with a blinding golden light. Without warning, Zeus launched himself from his throne and catapulted his master bolt at Poseidon's throne. Thousands of smaller tendrils of pure energy were reflected off Poseidon's throne and a deafening explosion was heard and had all of the gods clutching at their ears. After the smoke had cleared Zeus looked even more frustrated and angry than before. Poseidon's throne still stood as if nothing had ever happened to it, but now it was glowing with a defiant green hue. It has resisted a direct hit from one of the most powerful weapons in existence. Zeus let loose a mighty roar and threw his master bolt once again, but this time at the sky. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS POSEIDON!" Zeus thundered so loud that he could most likely be heard on the other side of the world.

 **[Back in CHB]**

The sky was illuminated as a colossal bolt of lightning made its way across the sky and the sound it made was enough to shake the camp to its very foundations as well as smashing all of the glass in a 100-mile radius. This was followed by Zeus's words: "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS POSEIDON!"

 **Thalia POV**

I felt a chill down my spine and a split second later I saw what was probably the biggest lightning bolt to ever exist slice through the sky above the camp, and the sound it made. Oh, gods. If no one at camp developed hearing problems after this than I was the minotaur. The weather only started to get worse after that show of power from my father and I dreaded whatever caused him to fire it. Sure, he has extreme anger problems but that… that was something completely different.

 **3rd Person POV**

 **[Back on Olympus]**

Zeus was sitting hunched over on his solid platinum throne with a brooding look on his face. Scratch that, a downright murderous look on his face. Athena attempted to break the silence, "Father, what shall we do now?" But the only reply the king of the gods offered her was a only a murmur; "I do not know daughter. I just do not know." She nodded her head with a worried expression etched all over her face, and her blonde curls bounced around.

Another attempt was made to break the silence, but this time by Hestia, "Brother. We have to inform the demigods what has been happening. They fear for their lives and for their future." she said in a gentle tone. "Very well sister. Hermes! You are shall inform the camp of what has… transpired." "Of course father." Hermes swiftly flashed out of the throne room, silently thanking Hestia for giving him this opportunity to leave the depressing atmosphere of the throne room.

 **Annabeth POV**

 **[Back in CHB]**

I pushed the juiciest piece of my brisket into the flames and prayed to my mother that Percy was alright and that he would come back to me. I blinked back tears and returned to my table to eat my dinner but I had lost my appetite and ended up just picking at the food. A flash of bright light illuminated the camp and once it dissipated, I saw Lord Hermes standing next to Mr D and Chiron's table with a nervous and grim look on his face.

"Campers. You must be wondering about what has been happening in the past two days, especially involving the earthquakes and the recent appearance of Zeus's master bolt." I gulped, part of me not wanting to know and part of me saying that it must involve Percy and that only made me feel worse. "Well," he continued. "Last evening, Pursues Jackson was murdered." "No no no no no no" I muttered to myself, burying my face in my hands and letting lose a torrent of tears. I couldn't take this anymore and I got up and ran to my cabin, my cries getting louder and louder. My Percy was gone. My life was turned upside down and all I could do was cry.

 **3rd Person POV**

After Annabeth left, Hermes continued; "And today, Ares angered Poseidon and was decapitated, and is now regenerating in the depths of Tartarus." Gasps were heard from all of the tables, especially from the Ares cabin. Their looks went from those of shock to shouts of anger. "HE MUST BE PUNISHED LORD HERMES!" Clarrise LaRue screamed at Hermes while he looked uneasy. "Um, the council has not yet decided." He said and then quickly flashed back to his throne.

 **Hestia POV**

I was in such deep thought that I didn't even notice Hermes flash back into the centre of the throne room. My mind was torn apart; Perseus had been such a noble and selfless demigod. He didn't deserve to die, especially not murdered in such a cowardice way. I was brought out of my contemplations when Zeus asked Hermes, "How did the campers deal with the news?". "Annabeth ran away crying, but I cannot blame her, she has just found out that the love of her life has been murdered. The campers seem to be in shock, but the children of Ares are furious and are demanding justice." Zeus simply nodded and then calmly said, "I need time to process what has happened. Council adjourned." A large bolt of lightning struck both Zeus and Hera and they disappeared from the throne room.

With that, most of the council flashed away except for Hades, Athena and I. Athena looked to be deep in thought. "You should try to console your daughter Niece. She needs your support." Athena nodded and flashed away, presumably to Camp Half-Blood.

"Hades, we need to tell Percy's mother of his passing." He looked guilty and said "You're right sister. She deserved to know the moment we found out, we cannot let this matter wait any longer." I nodded and we both flashed away to just outside the front door of Sally Jackson's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own PJO or HOO.**

 _"Hades, we need to tell Percy's mother of his passing." He looked guilty and said "You're right sister. She deserved to know the moment we found out, we cannot let this matter wait any longer." I nodded and we both flashed away to just outside the front door of Sally Jackson's apartment._

 **3rd Person POV**

The two elder gods looked nervous as they approached the front door, "Are you sure this is the right time, sister? Olympus is edging closer to war every hour…" "Of course Hades!" Hestia cut in and punched him in the arm. "The longer we leave it the worse Sally and Paul will feel. Her son has died, have some respect for gods' sake!" Hades grunted, "I was only asking." Hestia then let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was keeping in, looked at Hades with a feeling of apprehension and then knocked. "One second!" a male voice said faintly from inside. Once Paul finally opened the door he saw the two Olympians and paled. "Uh hello? Do you need anything?" he asked nervously. Hestia smiled warmly and replied, "Could we speak with you and Sally inside? It is very important." Paul then nodded and motioned for them to follow him. "Sally! There are some people here for you!" Both Hestia and Hades heard shuffling and then a woman say "Coming Paul!" Once she reached them her face lost all colour.

"L-lord H-H-Hades, Lady H-Hestia. To what do I owe the honour of you v-visiting my home?" She asked, her words laced with fear. Hestia smiled and then replied, "I think it would be best if you sat down for this.". Sally was now visibly shaking but she followed Hestia's request and sat down on the sofa, followed by Paul. "Have you heard from Percy? He hasn't come over or even called in weeks!" "That is why we are here," Hades replied without emotion. "Oh gods… please, no." Sally murmured. Hades was about to reply but Hestia elbowed him in the ribs and gave Hades a look saying she would take care of this. "I am so sorry Mrs Jackson. Your son was a hero. If it is any consolation to you, he is now in Elysium" Hestia explained soothingly. Sally broke down into tears and fell into Paul's arms and he finally realised what they were talking about. "How did he die?" He asked softly. "He was… murdered, but that is all we know as Poseidon has not shown us his body." This caused Sally to cry even harder, "IT'S NOT FAIR. HE ALREADY HAD SUCH A HARD LIFE. WHY?!" she screamed into Paul's arms. Her demeanour changed in an instant to a more collected and thoughtful, but still empty and hollow one. "It makes sense now… all the wild weather, the earthquake… but what about that humungous bolt of lightning?" she inquired. This time, Hades replied, "Ares um, disrespected Percy and his death and Poseidon decapitated him" At this, Sally afforded herself a smalls smile but tears and sorrow quickly drowned any solace she felt at that fact. "We will leave you now to process everything that has happened. If you need any support, don't hesitate to call me." Hestia added. Sally gave Hestia a small smile and nodded but avoided any eye contact. The two Olympian siblings left the apartment and before Hades could flash back to his domain, Hestia grabbed Hades's arm and whispered to him, "Thank you for helping me break the news to them." He nodded then flashed to his grand palace in the underworld. Hestia then flashed to her throne.

 **Annabeth POV**

My mind was in complete turmoil; I didn't even know up from down or right from left anymore. I just wanted to curl up in a corner and die. Percy got me through so many quests and saved my life more times than I could count, heck he even fell into Tartarus for me. But now what? How can I continue living when my other half is gone? New tears streaked down my face and I broke down for the millionth time. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed at no one in particular. The Fates, Percy's murderer, the gods for not preventing his death… I was interrupted from my internal rant when I heard a sharp knocking at the door of my cabin. "Go away!" I yelled. The knocking continued and as I got up to get the door, my grief was replaced with a flash of searing anger. As I opened the door I screamed "WHAT?!" at whoever was there. The colour drained from my face when I realised who it was and who I had just screamed at. It was my mother, the goddess Athena. But what she did next surprised me. Instead of scolding me or turning me into a spider, she hugged me and kept me in a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry for what has happened Annabeth, I'm so so-" I cut her off and murmured, "That's not going to bring him back." My mother sighed and embraced me again, "Oh Annabeth." At that point, all of my resolve melted away and I broke down weeping. Athena led me towards my bed where I crawled up into the foetal position and clutched my pillow in a death grip. She sat by me for gods knows how long just stroking my hair and telling that it would all be fine, I guess this was what it felt to have a normal family with normal parents. "What should I do mother?" I murmured. Although her answer was quite cryptic, "I am certain that you will be able to think of something. If you could find the Athena Parthenos, you can figure out and achieve anything you put your mind to." I smiled at her reply and then started to take her advice. For half an hour I was thinking; squeezing my brain for an answer, no matter how hard it would be to achieve and then it hit me… oh my gods. I still had my one wish from the gods! "MOTHER!" I screamed with a sudden burst of enthusiasm which startled her. "What is it, my dear?" She asked. "I want to use my wish." She nodded and teleported me outside the throne room.

I took a deep breath and opened the mighty doors.

 **Authors Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated so I can improve!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own PJO or HOO.**

 _I took a deep breath and opened the mighty doors._

 **3rd Person POV**

The gold gilded doors of the throne room opened with a slight creak and Annabeth shuffled into the room. The only gods present were Zeus and her mother, Athena. After bowing deeply to Zeus, she then calmly stated, "Lord Zeus, I am ready to use my wish." Zeus nodded and shot a bolt of lightning into the open air above the throne room, and Annabeth watched in marvel as the bolt snaked through the sky and then she closed her eyes tightly in preparation for the thunder. BOOM. The sound of thunder echoed throughout the whole of Olympus, signalling a meeting. The sound seemed to be amplified in the throne room as it echoed off of the many pillars and back at Annabeth.

 **Annabeth POV**

I really regret adding so many surfaces for sound to bounce off of. I allowed my mind to wander as I waited for the gods to arrive. I was so nervous that I even started critiquing the architecture that I designed, but I was brought away from my thoughts after a minute when Zeus cleared his through loudly. "Annabeth Chase has chosen to use the one wish that she received for her role in defeating Gaea and the giants." Zeus boomed. A chorus of "ooooh's" was heard throughout the throne room, more specifically from Apollo and Hermes. Zeus looked at Artemis and she nodded. The next thing I knew was that she had just slapped Apollo in the face so hard that he was developing a deep golden bruise. "Well? What is your wish daughter of Athena?" Zeus asked irritably, obviously not pleased to be having to wait so long for an answer. I took a deep breath. "I wish for Percy Jackson to be brought back to life," I said confidently with a small smile on my face, and just as Zeus was about to respond there was a flash of intense golden light. It was the three Fates. I gulped nervously and waited for them to speak.

"We will not allow Perseus Jackson to be brought back from the afterlife." They said in unison. "WHAT?!" both Poseidon and I screamed. "Why not?" I continued, "I was granted a wish where I could wish for anything, and that is what I wish for!" I yelled angrily. The Fates narrowed their eyes at me and said, "We will not allow it. It was his fate to die and he shall remain that way." and with that, they flashed away.

 **Poseidon POV**

I was absolutely devastated. How dare they refuse to grant Annabeth's wish? They allowed my son to be murdered. HOW DARE THEY. I was so enraged that the throne room started to shake violently and I gripped my trident so tightly that my knuckles were turning white. I glanced at the daughter of Athena and saw her fear and I controlled my emotions. Percy wouldn't want me to cause her pain and I, unlike the fates will respect him.

 **3rd Person POV**

Annabeth was choking back sobs and shaking with sadness. She then turned to Zeus and then said, "I have a different wish that I want you to grant, Lord Zeus" in a hollow tone. Zeus motioned with his hands for her to carry on and she paused, regaining her composure. "I wish to die." "WHAT?! NO! YOU CANNOT ALLOW THIS FATHER!" Athena screamed, "There has to be a better way Annabeth!". "Whats the point in living? Percy is gone. He was my soulmate, my second half, and the love of my life. I just want to be with him again." She wailed. All of the Olympians, minus Ares of course, looked at Annabeth sadly, especially Aphrodite. She looked like she was on the brink of tears.

But then Poseidon spoke up, which shocked the council. "Annabeth," he said calmly. "Death is not the answer. What would Percy think? He would want you to be happy and move on. We must achieve justice for him. We must find his murderer and punish them, and we cannot do it without your assistance." Annabeth looked conflicted; should she listen to Poseidon or should she join Percy in Elysium? "Hestia then spoke up. "We should give her time to think this through-" But she was interrupted by Annabeth. "No. I have made my decision."

 **Authors Note: Thank you so much to Death Fury & Meistar for reviewing. I have read them from the emails I get sent when someone reviews/follows/favourites, although I can't reply or see them on the story for some reason, but don't worry I have still seen them. Also, I really appreciate the people who have favourited and followed this story, it means a lot to me. And finally, I hope this chapter answered your question Meistar ;). **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own PJO or HOO.**

 _"No. I have made my decision."_

 **3rd Person POV**

All eyes were now on Annabeth as she started to speak. "I will save my wish for a later date." A sigh of relief was heard from Athena as she got off her throne and shrunk down to her daughter's height. "You have made a wise choice Annabeth. But now, you need to rest." Annabeth nodded her head and was flashed back to the Athena cabin by her mother.

"Athena, do you any suggestions on how to catch Percy's murderer?" Poseidon questioned. She thought for a few moments and replied. "Firstly, we should ask Iris to show us what happened." Poseidon stiffened at the thought of seeing his son's death but nodded his head. He flicked his hand and condensed the water in the air above the hearth, allowing it to drop and become steam. He then flicked a golden drachma into the steam and chanted, "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, show us the what happened on the night of Percy's death." The steam was instantly replaced with a hologram of Percy looking out to sea from the cliff top, but then the hologram disappeared and was replaced with Iris's bubbly voice, "I'm sorry Olympians, but it seems that I was blocked from seeing what happened. If I could guess what caused it, I would say someone used the mist to ensure no one sees them." Poseidon was now glowing with green energy rolling off of him in waves and he let out an anguished roar and slammed his trident into the floor of the throne room, shaking it so vigorously that cracks appeared in the floor, columns and the roof.

 **Athena POV**

I needed to diffuse the situation before it could get out of hand. "Poseidon!" I yelled. He turned and looked me in the eyes and calmed down and gestured for me to continue. "Although that was a major setback, I have more ideas that we can use to deduce the identity of his killer." I took a deep breath and continued, "Firstly, they must be either a god or of godly descent as they were able to enter the camp without being detected." "That makes sense," Apollo added but promptly shrunk back into his throne after seeing the look Artemis gave him for interrupting me. "Secondly, it can't have been a Roman as they had left earlier that day with all of them personally accounted for by Praetor Reyna, nor could it be one of Artemis's hunters as they were not yet at the camp at that time, and Artemis would have noticed if one of them slipped away." Artemis smiled at that statement, obviously pleased it couldn't have been any of her hunter's. "What were their motives though?" Poseidon called out. I paused and tried to think of any possible motives and replied to his question, "I am not sure uncle. Perhaps it was someone who Percy had wronged-" but Poseidon quickly interrupted my speech yelling, "He would never wrong another demigod niece!" I lost some of the colour in my face when I saw the look on Poseidon's face; his eyes were dark and he looked murderous. "Peace brother," Hestia began, "That was simply a hypothetical motive." Poseidon seemed to calm down at Hestia's words and I carried on, "Perhaps it could be one of the demigods that fell under Kronos's spell during the second Titan war? After all, it was not that long ago." This time it was Zeus that replied to me, "It is a deeply worrying possibility daughter." I thought for a bit longer and added, "And it couldn't have been any of the new immortals or my daughter Annabeth as they were all on Olympus touring the new palaces at that time." All of the gods present murmured in agreement at that statement.

 **3rd Person POV**

Quickly seeing an opportunity to inform the rest of the council of his opinion, Hades cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps we could question Percy in the underworld?" But that idea was quickly thwarted by the appearance of the Fates. "No one is to have any form of contact with Pursues Jackson under any circumstances," they threatened and then flashed away, most likely to avoid the wrath of an angry sea god. "Or not." Hades quickly added and then fell silent.

 **Annabeth POV**

Once I got inside my cabin, I slammed the door with all my strength and screamed, letting all of my misery flow through me. WHY DID THE WORLD HATE ME?! I felt even worse than when I did when I had just found out about Percy's death; the false hope I had given myself made everything ten times worse. Why did I think that everything would turn out fine? I was supposed to be smart, and yet I allowed myself to be so deluded. I was an absolute failure, how could my mother still love me? All the pain, all the misery, all the sorrow and all the anger had drained me of my energy and once I got onto my bed I collapsed, drifting into the realm of Morpheus.

I knew demigod dreams were bad, but this one was horrific. Even the dreams of me reliving my journey through Tartarus were better than this. I was looking down upon the clifftop that separated part of the camp from the ocean and I saw him. Percy was standing there looking peacefully towards the horizon. But then I saw a figure moving towards him in the shadows of the tall pine trees with a celestial bronze blade flashing in the light. I screamed and tried to warn Percy but he couldn't hear or see me. The figure continued to move towards him and once they got right behind him, the dinner horn rang and Percy started to turn. I then saw the figure quickly thrust their blade through Percy's chest, obviously in a state of panic and then they ran back into the dense forest as Percy fell towards the ocean. Oh gods. His face… it was contorted in a look of horror and pain. Luckily for my sanity, the dream ended there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own PJO or HOO.**

 _Luckily for my sanity, the dream ended there._

 **Annabeth POV**

Rays of blinding sunlight leaked into the cabin through the closed blinds; Apollo was finally releasing me from my prison in Morpheus's domain. I lay in bed for a good couple of minutes just thinking about what I saw. Was it real? After I had thought about it, I realised that it was just like every demigod dream but with one difference, this one was about the past rather than the future. With newfound vigour, I jumped out of my warm and cozy bed, got changed and sprinted to the dining pavilion. For once, I was the last Athena camper there and before you lecture me on how I was supposed to lead them to meals and activities, they have been merciful to me and gave me space. The food that the nymphs brought me was blue pancakes drowned in maple syrup with a glass of blue cherry coke; a lone tear streaked down my face but I promised myself I would be strong. Remembering my dream, I bounded from my seat at the head of the Athena table to the hearth to sacrifice my food.

I dumped all of my food into the blazing fire and prayed to my mother; 'Mother, I had a dream about Percy, and saw how he was…how he was killed.' Luckily for me, I had lost my appetite so it didn't bother me that I had thrown away all of my breakfast and I was quickly distracted by my mother's voice ringing in my head, "Meet me at the back of my cabin now." Her voice was calm but I could hear an undertone of curiosity and excitement. I promptly excused myself from breakfast and Chiron simply nodded.

Once I had got to the back of the cabin, there was a dazzling flash of gold with streaks of grey and once the light died down I could see my mother with a stoic expression on her face. She then reached out to me and touched my cheek softly and we were both suddenly transported into what looked like my dream from last night. _Percy was standing there looking peacefully towards the horizon, but we then saw a figure moving towards him in the shadows of the tall pine trees with a celestial bronze blade flashing in the light. My muscles involuntarily tensed but this time I didn't scream. The figure continued to move towards him and once they got right behind him, the dinner horn rang and Percy started to turn. I then saw the figure quickly thrust their blade through Percy's chest, obviously in a state of panic and then they ran back into the dense forest as Percy fell towards the ocean._ After my mother and I had finished reliving that harrowing dream, I collapsed.

 **3rd Person POV**

Athena materialised in the Olympian throne room with a distraught look etched into her regal and proud face. Seeing this, Zeus called out, "What is the matter, daughter?", worry obviously present in his voice. She took a deep breath, looked at Poseidon and then recounted her story. "Annabeth informed me that she had a dream about what transpired on the night of Perseus's death and I met with her to discuss it," I paused for a short moment before continuing, "It would be easier if I showed you what I saw. Morpheus! Please show us Annabeth Chase's dream!" I shouted. Almost immediately after I had said that the throne room darkened and the scene was played before the council in the form of a hologram in the centre of the room above the hearth.

Once it had finished, Poseidon looked like a ghost and was gripping his trident with such force that his knuckles were completely white. Although it was not only Poseidon who looked saddened, every god present but Aphrodite looked depressed, while her face was an emotionless mask.

"Well," Zeus thundered, "Does anyone have any thoughts regarding what we just witnessed?" Surprisingly Hermes answered. "They were obviously a half-blood. You can tell by the way they moved, it was quite sloppy and erratic, as well as the fact they chose to execute him in such a dishonourable fashion; they could only kill him when he wasn't paying attention." Zeus looked to be in deep and then he finally replied, "Very well. Apollo, you are to go down to camp and interview every single camper, and ask if they killed or know who killed young Perseus.' Apollo nodded and flashed out.

 **Apollo POV**

It was definitely one of the less glamorous aspects of being the god of truth; I would be sent to act as a divine lie detector. Nevertheless, it was my duty, and I owed it to Perseus for saving my little sister from under the sky, as well as saving Olympus twice. Well, also because Zeus is forcing me to, but that is an extremely minor reason.

I arrived right in the centre of the dining pavilion during lunchtime and immediately, all eyes and attention were centred on me. Now, normally I wouldn't mind this but I was in no mood for attention, I was here to do a job, and do it I shall. I cleared my throat and started to speak, "Camper's, I will be interviewing each of you individually throughout the course of the day, and you are all to stay seated until I have finished with you. And one final thing, I am the god of truth so if you value your life, do not lie to me." I then started the monotonous task of teleporting myself and a camper to my temple and asking them whether they killed or knew who killed Percy. All of the campers truthfully replied with a no, but that all changed when I called up the next camper.


End file.
